Clams in the Box
by AnnaBanana-Chii
Summary: Some Random Chat Conversation of the characters,  1827,AlaudexGiotto, 8059, 10051, onesided 6927 and alone Ryohei


ERR… heLLO GUYS… THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE NICE..

THE STORY IDEA COME FROM THE RUSTY BRAIN OF MY HAINE-NEE AND ME OF COURSE!

Chapter 1: Randomness and 'Stuffs"

Giotto has entered the chatroom

Hibari has entered the chatroom

Primo: Good Day to all!..

Hibari: Tsk..

Primo: ah.. u're so cruel, Hibari- san

Hibari: ….

Gokudera has entered the chatroom

Goku: oh! Good day to you too! Founder!

Mukuro has enterd the chatroom

Mukuro: kufufufu…

Ryohei has entered the chatroom

Yamamoto has entered the chatroom

Ryohei: IM EXTEMELY EXCITED ABOUT THIS! OH HI! VONGOLA PRIMO ! THIS IS EXTREMELY EXTREME TO THE EXTREME !

Yamamoto: Ara, ara, this is interesting.. Good day.. minna! *grins*

Mukuro: Kyou-chan you're silent

Hibari: Pineapple! shut up your mouth! Or I'll bite you to death!

Hibari: oi,, Herbivore stop capitalizing your entry..

Alaude has entered the chatroom

Alaude: hnn….

Tsuna has entered the chatroom

Hibari: where did you go last night? Now you have double punishments,, *glare*

Tsuna: Hiiii! Hi-Hibari-san!

Primo: hey! Stop harrasing my little brother ! perverts!

Byakuran has entered the chatroom

Byakuran: It's so lively in here *munching marshmallow*

Shoichi: let's have shower, byakuran-sama!

Byakuran: u 'r so naughty sho-chan

Byakuran has signed off to shower w/ Shoichi

Shoichi has signed off, he never logged in anyway

Goku: JUUDAIME, what 'r u doing?

Goku: Hey yakkyu-baka! What r' you doing in my room!

Yamamoto: maa, maa, hayato lets have some fun!

Hibari: Herbivores are so noisy! I will bite you all to death!

Mukuro: kufufufufu… kyou-chan that's absurd… *sounds sad*

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san! Gomenasai! Please don't bite me to death!

Alaude: hnn…

Mukuro: Tsu-kun, you can always come to me..

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE!

Tsuna signed out

Hibari: Tsunayoshi.. I will really bite you to death..

Hibari left to bite Tsunayoshi to death

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T GET THIS! TO THE EXTREME!

Primo: Mukuro-san you look like a DOM (dirty old man)

Primo: fuck off, Alaude! You're just wasting my time! Wait me in your room!

Alaude: don't swear Giotto' and come here.. I hate waiting..

Primo: geez… Alaude

Alaude left the chatroom

Ryouhei: IM REALLY EXTREMELY LEFT OUT!

Mukuro: kufufufufu Tsu-kun, wait for me

Mukuro has signed off

Hibari signed again to swear Mukuro

Hibari: Fuck-off, pineapple, this herbivore is mine!

Hibari has signed off again

Primo: Hey tsuna, speak-up. What 'r u doing w/ Hibari-san?

Goku: C-Chotto! Yakkyu-baka! What 'r u doing idiot!

Yama: maa, maa, Hayato.. relax..

Primo: Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, please don't write what you're doing right now

Goku: I truly apologize Founder, but this- 'YAMAMOTO not there- once again I apologize

Yama: maa, maa Primo-san it's so fun

Byakuran has signed in

Byakuran: I wonder how you can write, while doing that 'stuffs'

Shoichi: I'm waiting, Byakuran-sama

Byakuran: you are so impatient, Sho-chan

Byakuran signed off again

Alaude has jhoined the chatroom

Alaude: Giotto. Turn it off I hate interruptions

Alaude has left the chatroom

Primo: hai! Hai! Use protection guys!

Primo has signed off

Tsuna has joined the chatroom

Mukuro: Tsu-kun, you came back to me

Tsuna: HIIIEEEE! M-Mukuro!

Ryohei: don't EXTREMELY ignore me!

Hibari; what 'r u doing Herbivore?

Tsuna: HIIIEE! Hi-Hibari-san this.. this is not.. HIIIIIIEEE! *runs w/out logging out*

Byakuran: ne' Tsunayoshi, what's w/ u and hibari? What is he doing anyway

Byakuran has signed off before I say he signed in

Hibari signed in

Hibari: It's none of your business. Herbivore.., and stop following us pineapple

Hibari: I hate threesome

Hibari: Oi, Tsunayoshi, the punishment is not over yet..

Goku: Hey, yakk- don't bite me in the neck,

Hibari: …

Primo entered again [for godsake! Please stop logging off, if you are gonna logged in again- CHATBOX]

Primo: Alaude, why are you not talking..?

Alaude has signed in AGAIN

Alaude: come back here, im not done yet'

Tsuna: hibari-san! Not there!

Tsuna: Hiiiee! Mukuro

Mukuro: Kufufu no fu

Alaude: Tsuna, you're so loud, we can hear you!

Tsuna: gomen! Alaude-san

Yama; maa.,, maa,, Hayato stay here…

Mukuro: kufufufufu

Ryohei: DON'T EXTREMELY IGNORE ME! IM EXTREMELY HERE!

Mukuro; kufufufufu

Tsuna: HIIEE! Hibari-san not…not…not..the..there!

Hibari; I know you are enjoying this Herbivore, and we don't care what youre hearing 1st cloud Herbivore

Alaude: Shut up! Hibari!

Hibari: Fuck off Alaude, it's just that im much better than you

Primo: u talk erotic, hibari-san

Primo: Alaude, why in rush? Hey by the way am I the uke or seme?

Goku: S-stop!~nnnggh!

Byakuran signed again

Byakuran: D you mean Hayato-san, you are the Uke? Cant believe it!

Goku: S-shut up *blush* Yakkyu-baka! S-stop C-crawling!

Hibari; I really want to bite you eternally.. Tsunayoshi *husky*

Primo : ne' Alaude!

Shoichi: byakuran-sama! We're not done yet!

Primo: ne' Alaude! *pout*

Goku: Yakkyu- baka! Listen! I said stop! Ahhh!

Yama: but you like it, Haya-chan *grins*

Primo: things are getting more erotic

Byakuran: Sho-chan is really impatient!

Alaude: Giotto, don't mess around!

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san ~ahhh!

Yama: This is so good..

Mukuro: Don't put your marshmallow in my refrigerator, Byakuran!

Mukuro: kufufu GokuYama is so bold.. you made it here? Kufufufu

Byakuran: you are just jealous Mukuro

Mukuro; kufufufufu

Mukuro left the chatroom

Tsuna left the chatroom

Yama left the chatroom

Primo: oh wait Alaude ! just answer me! Am I The UKE?

Shoichi; byakuran-sama! *pout*

Byakuran; Hai! Hai!

Byakuran signed off to give Sho-chan happiness

Goku; *pants* ugh! Im tired!

Gokudera signed off

Alaude: Just shut up Giotto! Now where are we…? *smirks*

Alaude has left

Ryohei: IM EXTREMELY ALONE!

Ryohei signed off

No members are online

Tapos na!

Wao! It's my first time writing M too please leave a review!


End file.
